


一日女生番外（中）

by fire0812



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire0812/pseuds/fire0812
Relationships: 金城碧海 鹤房汐恩/大平祥生
Kudos: 17





	一日女生番外（中）

就在这时，帘子外传来了一声凶巴巴的叫喊，来人气势汹汹地径直冲过来扯开了帘子：  
“你们他妈的在干嘛？”  
  
大平祥生闻声下意识地往金城碧海的怀里缩去，他急忙伸手遮住了自己上身还裸露着的胸脯。金城碧海温玉香软满怀乐得自在，他揽住大平祥生的腰，把他抱在怀里，歪着头挑衅地冲来人挑了挑眉。  
“在干啊，看不出来吗。”  
草泥马。  
鹤房汐恩气得要爆炸了。  
本来打球打得好好的金城碧海突然要去休息室换衣服，结果一去不回，他寻到休息室却听到了换衣间传来那种声音，打开帘子就看到这两人裸着身子亲昵的抱在一起，大平祥生的脸颊上还泛着不正常的粉红，一看就是背着他干了坏事。  
草，就这么一会儿到嘴的兔子就飞到别人怀里了。  
鹤房汐恩气呼呼地攥着拳头，他一脸不高兴的样子瞪金城碧海一眼，抬腿愤愤地踹了长凳一脚。  
一个东西应声从长凳上掉了下去，骨碌碌地滚到了鹤房汐恩脚下。  
是早上自己亲手塞进去的兔兔尾巴。  
竟然不听话自己拿下来了吗？！鹤房汐恩弯下腰去捡起了那个还黏着体液的兔兔尾巴，他语气凶巴巴的冲缩在金城碧海怀里的大平祥生扬了扬手上的东西：“喂！祥生！你东西掉了。”  
大平祥生扭头可怜巴巴地望了鹤房汐恩一眼，他看着眼前那人臭臭的脸，哼哼唧唧的拒绝：“我不要…你坏死了。”  
我草？！鹤房汐恩怒极反笑，他冷哼一声，俯下身去伸手拉住了大平祥生裸露在外的脚踝，眼神像盯着猎物的小豹子：“…我坏吗？我还能更坏，想试试吗？”  
金城碧海和鹤房汐恩对视一眼，他心领神会地往后退了一步，忽略了大平祥生求助的眼神，从地上捞起自己的校服外套往肩上一搭，拍了拍鹤房汐恩的肩膀坐到了一旁：“…悠着点。”  
拔屌无情金城碧海。大平祥生终于看清了那只藏狐的真面目，他气呼呼地瞪着金城碧海，在心里骂了他一万遍。  
不等他从刚才和金城碧海短暂的温存里回过神来，身旁那位强势的叛逆少年就拉着他的脚腕把他翻了过来，他把大平祥生的双腿分开，看着那还在一张一吸的花穴，阴蒂上还残留着未干的乳白色精液，腿根上被金城碧海的肉棒擦的微红，留下色情的桃色。  
大平祥生害羞地伸手想要遮住鹤房汐恩的视线，他想要把小裙子向下拉一拉，却被鹤房汐恩捉住了双手摁在了头顶。  
“…怎么？这就害羞了？”他松开脚踝，用那只手在大平祥生的唇边摩擦着，停留了片刻便将自己的大拇指伸到了大平祥生的嘴里，用拇指搅着他的小舌头。  
“…嗯…哈…”  
大平祥生摇着头反抗了两下，感受到鹤房汐恩的手指更往嘴巴伸出探去时便停了下来，他不得已含住了那根手指，讨好似的舔了舔。  
鹤房汐恩松开了摁住大平祥生双手的那只手，他伸手抚上了大平祥生的浑圆，托着那漂亮形状的胸揉捏着，用手指捏住乳尖挑逗地摩擦着。  
“…嗯…”  
大平祥生被玩的全身又开始燥热起来，他不自觉的挺起自己的腰，把自己的胸往他的手里送去，含着手指的嘴巴也开始不自觉地吮吸那截手指，用舌头舔过指尖。  
“…祥生好会吸。”鹤房汐恩的眼蒙上了一层浅红色，他用力揉了大平祥生的胸几下，随后手伸到大平祥生的腰窝处，轻轻摩挲着他的细腰。  
他把自己的拇指从大平祥生的嘴中伸出来，口中拉出一道银丝，不舍的流连着那根手指。  
鹤房汐恩笑了，他上挑的眼角飞扬着，眼下的卧蚕随着他的笑意弯弯，那双黑色的眼眸又变得温柔似水，好像刚才凶大平祥生的人不是他一样。  
他俯下身去含住了大平祥生的唇瓣，轻轻地吮吸着，他的吻不同金城碧海一般技巧娴熟，带着一点少年的青涩和莽撞，舌尖轻轻触碰在一起时会有触电般的羞涩感觉。  
鹤房汐恩抬头用自己已经染上情欲的眼睛望着大平祥生，抬手勾了勾他的下巴，眼眸亮亮的，像是在征求大平祥生的同意。  
“…祥生…帮帮我。”  
大平祥生看着眼前的少年，虽是有猎豹一般的凶狠，但是细品之后才会发现他不过是一只黏人的家猫，不喂饱他就会哼哼唧唧地一直缠着你的那种。  
本来因为兔兔尾巴肛塞的事情有些生气的大平祥生还是心软了，他知道自己逃不过鹤房汐恩黏人的邀请。他用泛红的眼睛嗔怪地瞪了鹤房汐恩一眼，随后便伸手搂住了鹤房汐恩的脖子，吐出的气息喷在鹤房汐恩的脸颊上。  
“…好，那我来教教汐恩怎么做爱。”  
他跪在鹤房汐恩面前，伸手拉开了鹤房汐恩的裤链，熟悉的紫色外星人内裤露了出来，那里早已鼓鼓囊囊的一大包。大平祥手伸手覆了上去揉捏了几下，听到身前人倒吸气的声音，抬眼玩味的看了他一眼，似乎是在报复鹤房汐恩刚才的行为。  
见鹤房汐恩急急地涨红了脸，大平祥生才用手指勾下他的内裤，已经完全硬挺的性器从内裤里弹出来，打在了大平祥生的脸上，铃口上渗出的一点清液随着动作蹭到了大平祥生的脸颊上。  
涨红的粗大肉棒和白里透红的脸颊肉的对比度强烈，鹤房汐恩心脏漏跳了一拍，强烈的刺激感让他全身燥热不已。  
大平祥生其实也有点被吓到，他其实也没什么经验，只是平时看电视上这样做可能会让对方更舒服。他用手抚上鹤房汐恩的肉棒，张嘴含住了顶端。  
“嘶…”  
鹤房汐恩爽的手脚发麻，差点立马缴械投降，他扬起头不再看眼前冲击性的画面，喉结随着他深呼吸的动作不停的上下翻滚着。  
大平祥生吞吐着鹤房汐恩的肉棒，他小心的包着自己的牙齿不磕疼那里，用自己的舌头抚慰着硬挺的柱身。右手握着没有被照顾到的后端，轻轻撸动着。一时间空气中只剩下大平祥生吮吸着肉棒的“啧啧”水声，还有鹤房汐恩不断喘息着的粗气。  
鹤房汐恩适应之后开始幅度加大，他伸手插进大平祥生的发丝，托着他的脑袋往自己的下身上贴近，他挺着自己的腰把肉棒往大平祥生的红艳的嘴唇深处里送去，惹得大平祥生眼泪都掉下来，他来不及吞吐，涎水都顺着嘴角滴下来。  
那张小嘴被塞的满满，唇瓣泛着水光，他努力的吮吸着，舌尖色情的缠绕上顶端的铃口。  
鹤房汐恩被舔的爽得要死，他喘着粗气往喉咙深处抽插了几下，随着大平祥生舌头舔舐的动作达到了高潮，来不及拔出来就射了大平祥生一嘴。  
乳白色的精液顺着大平祥生的嘴角流下来，他眼角还蓄着泪，鼻尖通红的抽搭着。鹤房汐恩连忙慌慌张张的从裤兜里掏出纸来擦擦他的嘴角，有些心疼的道歉：“祥生快吐出来…对不起。”  
大平祥生吐在纸上，乖巧的任鹤房汐恩擦着他的脸，他伸手抱住鹤房汐恩的脖子，在他颈窝处撒娇似的蹭了蹭。  
“…汐恩大坏蛋…”  
草。  
一旁围观了一切的金城碧海有些坐不住了，在自己这里是乖巧任人调戏的小兔祥生到了鹤房汐恩怀里却变成了挠人心口的性感小野猫，挠的他心里痒痒的。果然，别人怀里的永远都是最好的。  
他忍不住凑了上去，从后面揽住了大平祥生的腰。  
大平祥生没怎么挣扎，反而是对面的鹤房汐恩冲他露出了一个不怎么友好的眼神，两个人像争夺交配权的公狮一样用眼神恐吓对方。  
“干吗瞪我，我可是让了你一局。”  
金城碧海懒懒的趴在大平祥生的背上，他抛给鹤房汐恩一个暗示性的眼神，表明了自己的态度。  
“我只要前面。”  
鹤房汐恩撅着嘴，眼神缓和了一些，他点点头，同意了金城碧海的提议。  
可怜的祥生毫无察觉的就被安排妥当了，他脑子还是懵懵的，就又被鹤房汐恩压在了身子底下。  
鹤房汐恩用手掰开了他的双腿，呈M型暴露在他眼前，下面的花穴因为刚才的激烈行为又开始分泌出水来，穴口湿湿的，泛着粉红色，似乎是在发出一份桃色的邀请。  
鹤房汐恩感觉自己下身又硬了，他有些迫不及待的伸手撸动了几下自己的下体，把自己的肉棒对准了大平祥生的穴口，挺身插了进去。  
“啊！哈啊…啊…嗯…”  
大平祥生没做好准备下面就被填的满满，他双手无力的在身体旁虚抓了几下，最终被金城碧海捉住手，在手心里留下一个轻吻。  
鹤房汐恩在大平祥生体内蛮横的冲撞着，顶的大平祥生口中抑制不住的泄出呻吟，他嗯嗯啊啊的说不清话，闭着眼沉浸在这一场激烈的性事中。  
“…嗯…嗯嗯…唔啊…”  
大平祥生的身体随着鹤房汐恩抽插的动作在长凳上来回摇摆着，他的胸脯随着动作色情的摇动着，看得金城碧海有些眼红。  
大平祥生呻吟着想要伸手抚慰自己的乳尖，却被金城碧海拦了下来，他哑着嗓子不许大平祥生摸自己的身体：“…不可以哦，祥生不可以自己玩自己。”  
看着大平祥生难受到欲哭的小脸，金城碧海坏心眼的捏了捏他的脸蛋，随后伸手抚上了他的胸，轻柔的用手掌包裹住，将那形状饱满的胸把玩在手掌中。  
被两个人玩弄的感觉让大平祥生既羞耻又充满了快感，他歪着头咬着自己的下唇，想要抑制住自己舒服的轻哼声。  
“祥生不要偏心…也帮帮我。”  
一个紫红的肉棒伸到了大平祥生面前，金城碧海的性器又粗又大，嚣张的横在他嘴唇旁边。  
已经被操到有些失神的大平祥生迷蒙着眼睛，他伸出舌头张嘴含住了眼前的性器。  
前后两张小嘴都被填满，那两人谁都不服输，都红着眼不停抽插着，大平祥生的腿根被操到打着颤，已经没有了一点力气，虚虚的搭在鹤房汐恩的腰上。  
两只发情的小狼狗技巧都不错，鹤房汐恩不多一会儿便找到了大平祥生的敏感点，他直直地挺身顶进去，刺激的大平祥生全身一抖，小穴因高潮紧紧地收缩包裹住鹤房汐恩的肉棒，两个人都颤抖着达到了高潮。  
金城碧海见大平祥生有些脱力，便抽插了几下就从他口中拔了出来，拉住大平祥生的手放在自己的性器上撸动了几下便射了出来。  
三个人都喘着粗气，空气中充满了色情的淫靡味道。  
鹤房汐恩的头发都被汗湿了大半，他撸了一把头发，直起身子把自己的性器从大平祥生小穴里拔了出来。  
嫣红的穴肉收缩着，从里面流出了鹤房汐恩白色的精液，顺着大平祥生的臀缝流了下来。  
“…辛苦了…祥生…”  
金城碧海低头在大平祥生的额头上吻了一下。  
  
  
  
  
就在三人在沉浸在欢愉之后的温存时，休息室的门突然被人打开，发出了沉重的吱呀声。  
那人走了进来，发出了疑惑的声音：“…诶？汐恩？碧海？祥生？你们人呢？”  
  
  
  



End file.
